swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W12/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 20.03.2017 - Monday/Montag 00:37 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 02:48 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 05:33 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 08:01 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 10:18 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 12:33 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 14:20 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 16:54 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) 18:49 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 21:17 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 23:08 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 21.03.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:06 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 03:42 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 06:14 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 08:32 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 10:11 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 12:48 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 15:03 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 16:11 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 18:03 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 19:32 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 21:39 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 23:25 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 22.03.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:07 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 04:38 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 05:34 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 07:27 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 09:13 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 11:24 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 13:38 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 15:15 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 17:02 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 19:19 Hans Krása - Verlobung im Traum (1996) Decca London (D) - 1st recording 21:02 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 22:53 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 23.03.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:13 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 02:15 Richard Strauss - Feuersnot (1978) Ponto (D) 03:43 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 05:18 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 07:57 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 09:48 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 12:51 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 14:54 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 16:58 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 18:57 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 21:00 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Mazeppa (1969) Myto ® 23:37 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 24.03.2017 - Friday/Freitag 02:00 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 05:55 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 09:09 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 11:46 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) 15:01 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 17:26 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 20:07 Carlo Soliva - La testa di bronzo (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 22:03 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 25.03.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 00:01 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 02:30 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 03:56 Ferran Sor - Il Telemaco nell'isola di Calipso (1997) EAM (I) - 1st recording 04:57 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 07:24 Giovanni Paisiello - Il Barbiere di Siviglia (2000) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 09:18 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 10:23 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) 11:51 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Roland (2000) Dynamic (F) 15:00 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 17:14 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 20:22 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 23:22 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 26.03.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:41 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 03:11 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 05:20 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 08:53 George Frideric Handel - Rodrigo (1997) Virgin Classics (I) 11:27 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 16:04 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 19:50 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 22:05 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 12/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted)